North Dakota
Freelancer Agent North Dakota, often referred to as North, was an agent in the Special Operation's program Freelancer. Being that he was in the first implantation group, he was given an artificial intelligence program; Theta. Because of the Epsilon Incident, the AI project was canceled, and constructs were ordered to be removed, willingly or by exterminating the agent. Being that North still had his AI indicates that he was able to escape, Theta inherited a fairly innocuous trait or that Project Freelancer deemed the Dakotas experiment to take precedent over any risk that may come to him. Since Recovery Command was seemingly aware of North still carrying Theta (much to the surprise of Recovery One), it is possible that Theta is similar to the Delta AI, being that it did not pose a threat. Character History Project Freelancer Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility .]]North and his sister, South, went on a mission to the Bjørndal Cyrogenics Research Facility to recover a data file from an unknown enemy. While South recovered the data file, North provided sniper support from atop a smokestack, the steam from which concealed his presence. When a guard South killed landed on an alarm, North ran to assist his sister. He told South to meet him at the helipad for extraction and made his way there, killing anyone that got in his way. He and South regrouped at a platform leading to the helipad and made their way to the helipad's locked door. He covered South while she hacked the door. Upon the hack's completion, the two ran for the extraction point, killing all the guards on the walkway. When they made it to the center of the pad, they realized they were surrounded by guards. However, Freelancer Carolina showed up and assisted them in beating back the guards. During the course of the fighting, North notices a guard manning a turret and aiming for South, which prompts him to push his sister out of the way and get shot in the process. Carolina later pulls the both of them out of the fight scene and they escape the facility on a Pelican, with the required data file safe in South's hand. Later, two Longswords showed up and attempted to stop their escape. North's sister, South, was knocked out during the fighting. North strapped South onto a seat before going up on the Pelican to face the Longswords. The enemy fired missiles at him, to which he then activated a domed energy shield to protect himself and the pelican. He made his way back into the vehicle, where they were rescued by a frigate, who destroyed the pursuing Longswords. He was later briefed along with South and Carolina on what information was on the data file. Afterwards, The Director updates the board putting North ahead of South as she ruined the stealth aspect of the mission. As South angrily walked away, Carolina asked North if she should go talk to her. Upon seeing South punch a door control and knock it off the wall, North says to give her a while. Aftermath Hours later, he approached Agent Washington to ask about Wash's conversation with Internals. Wash told him not to worry because he had not been asked about North using equipment in the field. Their conversation is interrupted by a group of soldiers making their way to the training room to watch Agents Maine, Wyoming and York square off against a new agent. North, along with South, Washington, C.T. and Carolina, watched the new recruit, Agent Texas, defeat the trio. He commented on Tex's skill and showed some concern when Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds. When York was injured, North led the watching party into the training floor while Carolina called for medical assistence. He is yelled at by the Director, along with everyone else who was watching. Mission for the Sarcophagus Sometime later, North is seen in the briefing room with most of the Freelancers. He is assigned to Team B, whose objective is to get a passcode to open the mission's primary objective, The Sarcophagus. North is later talking to Teams A and B having them sync. He is then seen talking to Team B in their Pelican. When Carolina has him report, it is revealed Team B's mission has not gone as well. He is pinned down and Wyoming is injured. However, he sends Team A after Rhee Sebiel. He is later seen in the bay of the Pelican that picks up Agent Carolina. Back aboard the Mother of Invention, North tells York the board has changed. The two then share a conversation about how everything has been changing since Tex showed up, and asks North if the Freelancers are the good guys. North is unable to answer confidently, a fact that York notes. Mission in Space He later appears on the Pelican with Carolina, Washington, C.T., and South. He and South joke around after being informed that it will be a bit rough getting in. He makes the first kill, killing a soldier who is carrying many shotguns with his Sniper Rifle. He is seen killing more Insurrectionists as the zero gravity battle continues. As the team prepares to leave to go to Bone Valley to get the Insurrectionist leader, York flies back in and jokingly remarks no one said welcome back. North pats him on the back, says welcome back, and then leaves with the rest of the team. As he is flying to get to the extraction pelican, the Staff of Charon comes out of debris and attacks the Mother of Invention. Once it is finished, it leaves behind a nuclear device however, North and the rest of the team make it onto the extraction pelican and leave safely before it detonates. Interaction with Theta in battle.]]North later appears with York, Washington, and South Dakota inside the Mother of Invention, trying to introduce his newly gained Artificial Intelligence program Theta. Although Theta was shy to meet the other Freelancers, North and York helped him gain confidence by allowing him to meet Delta. The Director soon after put North and Theta in a simulation test to see if they could work together. North and Theta managed to successfully complete the test, leaving their spectators in amazement, except his sister, who angrily retires from the room. After the test, he is seen in class about AIs with the other Freelancers. During the class, South's attitude with Carolina disappoints him. Death North and his sister were eventually tracked down by the Meta, who was hunting down Freelancers. Though his sister, South Dakota, was spared in order to obtain the Delta AI, North was not as fortunate, and was later confirmed KIA when Recovery One answered a Priority One call to retrieve his construct (which had been stolen along with his armor enhancement Domed Energy Shield. North's body and armor were detonated by Washington to erase evidence of the event. Skills and Abilities Throughout Season 9, North Dakota displayed great skill both as a soldier and as a fighter. During The Twins, he and South both displayed great skill in combat together with their weapons and agility, eliminating anyone that got in their way. Also, during Hell's Angel, though no feats were displayed, North was shown uninjured during the mission while Wyoming was; whether this is an indication of skill difference or merely caused by circumstances is unknown. North also seems to be capable in reconnaissance. Throughout the first part of the mission, he alerted South of an incoming enemy despite the fact that she did not activate her motion tracker. North has also displayed great endurance and stamina. Despite being critically injured prior to this occurring, North was able to climb to the top of a fast moving Pelican and activate his armor enhancement to protect it from oncoming missiles launched by two Longswords. Upon returning from the mission, North moved up from the fifth highest ranking Freelancer on the ranking board to the 4th, replacing his sister in the process, moving her down to 5th. After the mission involving the Sarcophagus, however, his rank moved down to sixth, making North the only member of Team B that was on the list by the end of the season. The Dakotas North and South were both part of an superfluous experiment to study what would happen if one agent got an AI and another didn't. Being that they were twins, they were the ideal subjects for said experiment. In addition with being both siblings and participating in a specific experiment, it is most likely they were assigned there respective codenames to colloquially refer to them and the experiment as "The Dakotas." The result of the experiment was South mortally betraying her brother, allowing the Meta to kill him to take his AI, Theta, and his armor enhancement. South was able to escape unharmed. Trivia *North is the second character in Red vs. Blue to reveal his face on screen. *Throughout the series, North Dakota and his sister South Dakota have shared a number of similarities: **Both of their freelancer names are derived from one of the Dakota states. **Both of their armor sets were primarily a shade of purple with a shade of green for their trimming. **Both used Domed Energy Shield Enhancements. **Both were killed by a Freelancer (North by Maine/The Meta, South by Washington), who would later serve as one of the primary antagonists of Revelations. **Both would have the A.I. that they were using prior to their deaths stolen by The Meta. **Both are blonde. **Both remove their helmets in season 9. **Both of them suffered injuries to their left cheeks at one point in their lives, as South is seen with a scar on her cheek while North is shown with a bleeding wound on his. **Both are extremely skilled when working as a duo as seen in The Twins. *South and North, being brother and sister, are depicted of showing some level of kindness to each other (North pushing South out of a firing turret's way and South shouting out his name after he is shot). It is clear that North greatly cares for his sister. However, South's jealousy of North owning an AI ultimately led her to placing her brother in a position to be killed by the Meta. *There is a slight inconsistency in North's armor color between Recovery One and Season 9. In Recovery One, North's corpse was shown to have a light purple/orchid colored armor, while in Seasons 9 & 10, his armor color bears a dark purple. It should also be noted that, in Recovery One, his twin sister, South, had a darkish purple armor while in Reconstruction, Seasons 9, and Season 10 she had a light purple/orchid. Their armor colors essentially switched between Seasons 9 & 10 and Recovery One. Sources Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Deceased